ARE WE STILL ONE NATION UNDER GOD?
by user Jaxhawk Lest We Forget Our Heritage http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RpOd8ahjA_I/AAAAAAAABJk/FcBb7Zb-ncw/s1600-h/signers470w.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RpOd8ahjBAI/AAAAAAAABJs/S1Oc0pDex0E/s1600-h/st-patricks-b.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RpOd8qhjBBI/AAAAAAAABJ0/JVA03zlB58M/s1600-h/10b.jpg Many years ago a Frenchman named deTocqueville had this to say about America after his visit: "America is great because She is good, and if America ever ceases to be good America will cease to be great." Our founding fathers created a Constitution which they believed would protect Americans from the tyranny that had been experienced by the colonists who fled England and that which followed them here. In their minds they wanted a Country based upon religious beliefs, but not based upon a religion designated as the one and only religion for the Country. In the later years of the 20th century and continuing into the 21st century this country has seen an unrelenting attack on the basic principles that the founders believed in. One Nation Under God! The Supreme Court and the liberal advocates of atheism and agnostics have gradually removed any trace of religion in our daily public life based upon a fallacious interpretation of the Constitutional clause: separation of church and state. The only reason for that phrase being in our Constitution was to forbid the forming of a national religion as was done by Henry the VIII to allow him to divorce his Catholic wife. The framers of our Republic would be appalled if they were aware of the striking out off all religious references in this Country except the words "In God We Trust" on our money, and I expect it won't be long until that is removed. It is for this reason that I include the following quotes from historical people about our Great Country. Carl Sandburg - “If America forgets where she came from, if the people lose sight of what brought them along, if she listens to the deniers and mockers, then will begin the rot and dissolution.” Gaius Sallustius Crispus Sallust - “It is the nature of ambition to make men liars and cheats, to hide the truth in their breasts, and show, like jugglers, another thing in their mouths, to cut all friendships and enmities to the measure of their own interest, and to make a good countenance without the help of good will.” And it is important to remember the quotes of a great president when we think we are are on the right track to continued greatness. Or are We? Theodore Roosevelt - “There is no room in this country for hyphenated Americanism.... The one absolutely certain way of bringing this nation to ruin, of preventing all possibility of its continuing to be a nation at all, would be to permit it to become a tangle of squabbling nationalities.” Theodore Roosevelt - “There can be no fifty-fifty Americanism in this country. There is room here for only 100 per cent. Americanism, only for those who are Americans and nothing else.” When you go to the pols think about what the person you intend to vote for believes in, and is this person going to further our greatness or help to tear it down with leftist ideology. Posted by BILL at Tuesday, July 10, 2007 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 10, 2007 Category: CONSTITUTION RELIGION POLITICS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.